The Letter S
by strangersmeeting
Summary: It's been a few years since Shin left Japan to go overseas. Shin still thinks about her and she still thinks about him, will any thing happen? bad summary but please read it


Disclaimer: i do not own gokusen

The Letter S

Dear Yankumi

It's been a while hasn't it? 2 years actually. I suddenly thought of you and wanted to write to you. I don't really know what to say. So maybe I should just tell you everything.

I remember you first day at Shirokin you looked funny in your track suite and pigtails, you look better with your hair down and with no glasses. I walked in to the hall and thought the person on stage would just be another adult meddling in our lives. I guess I was wrong. You were nothing I imagined. But how could I, you were a Yakuza Ojou, no one could have guessed. But that made you interesting and you really were benevolent. All those times you stood up for us, fought our fights (literally), and the time when you nearly resigned for us. When I think about it, you were stupid, stupid to take a chance with us, stupid to risk everything for us. But I sure am glad you did, and _I'm glad you came in to my life. _

I know you were disappointed when I said I wouldn't go to university. I could tell, you're like an opened book to me. Fortunately you didn't make me stay, if you had tried, I would have been the one disappointed. Africa is really different to Japan, but it's different to everywhere else. The poverty is nothing like poverty anywhere else. But we're making some progress, at least where I am. Maybe I'll show you one day.

Do you still walk past the river where I told you I'd be leaving. Actually I had wanted to tell you something else too that time. But if I was going to leave then I couldn't tell you, or I wouldn't have been able to leave. I don't know when I started feeling that way, maybe it was when I thought we were going to lose you, when I yelled for you not to leave.

How are you anyways, still going on with you onesided love for Shinohara? Maybe you're married now, maybe not. I'm coming back in 3 months, when we meet again I don't want you to see me as you student but as a man.

Sawada Shin

P.S If you don't know what I mean then forget it you always were dense.

PSS. I miss you.

PSSS. By the time you get this letter it'd be 2 months left, it takes a long to send and receive mail here.

Dear Sawada

Oi brat, I'm not dense! You really do irritate me sometimes, but I miss you too. I can't believe it's been two years. You little brat, you didn't write me a letter for two years. I didn't know your address so I couldn't have written to you but you knew mine. Even if I moved, the Kuroda house would still be there and my grandfather would have given it to me.

From what you've said it sounds like it was the right decision to go to Africa. You sound more mature, placed things in perspective. It's really different from your rich kid life isn't it? I wonder if you're still the stoic boy from back then. But you're not a boy anymore are you? You're a man.

You should have at least contacted your friends you know. They always think of you. Kuma's working hard, you'd be proud. Uchi's grown up, he's more responsible now. Noda's still the same but just a bit more mature. Minami's family is ok now, they're back in their feet. Kuma's tells me all this, I often eat at his Ramen Shop.

I'm at a new school know teaching kid's just like you guys back then. Actually they're even more troublesome. And I thought this time around I'd get a better class, too bad.

I look at our class photo often. Brings back good memories. I've been worried about you for a while, if you'd cope, if you were well. There are heaps of diseases in Africa and you never wrote to us. Your friends really miss you, so do I.

That time by the river I really did want to stop you, but how could I, you seemed so resolved and happy about going. Seeing you like that I didn't mind missing you for a few years, knowing that you'd come back f course. And knowing you, you'd be alright even without university. But when you some back please go. It would be a waste of your brains not to.

Anyways I'm glad you'll be coming back soon. We should all get together and have a welcome back party, but you don't really like those things do you? Well too bad, everyone can't wait to see you again. I can't wait to see you again. Come back safe Shin.

Yamaguchi Kumiko

(Yankumi)

Ps. I'm not married or dating. It's just me, but I'm waiting for that special someone.

Pss. You weren't that sentimental before, but it suits you.

Three months are up, thought Yamamguchi Kumiko, he should be back. The 'he' Kumiko was talking about was Sawada shin, one of her ex 'kawaii' students. It had been two years and she was finally going to see him again. Although these feelings aren't the kind a teacher should have for a student, Kumiko had dismissed it and followed the advice of a certain student. After all he was an 'ex' student.

No time to think of that now. Got school today, just this thought made Kumiko age 10 years. Her notorious students were hard to handle but then so was he.

"Argh, got to stop thinking about that brat," said Kumiko aloud.

" Who Ojou?" asked an innocent Minoru carrying a tray of kumiko's breakfast.

" No one," snapped Kumiko. Minoru gave her a quizzical look and left, knowing the Ojou's temper.

" Bye everyone, bye grandfather," Kumiko paid her respects and rushed in to another chaotic day.

" Hey Yankumi, why do you bother teaching? No one wants you to," said a student.

" Well's it's what I'm being paid for, and I know some of you are listening, don't you hide it," Kumiko or Yankumi, to her students, smiled her signature goofy grin.

" Can anyone answer the question on the board?" no one answered her.

" Sawa.." she stopped. Oh my god, was I going to say Sawada? She looked to the back of the room, no student with his head on the table.

" What was that Yankumi," said Kenji a very observant student.

" Nothing," She turned back toward the blackboard.

" ConcentrateKkumiko," she said to herself.

The rest of the day moved a long slowly for Kumiko, after all she was waiting impatiently for someone.

" Shin, you're back god I've missed you," said Sawada Shin's sister, Natsumi. She hugged him hard, it felt like she was making sure he was really there.

"Natsumi, I've missed you too," he smiled, he really did miss her. Heck, he missed everything about he's life.

"Son," Shin looked passed his sister and saw his mother and father standing away from them. I guess it's time to close the distance, thought Shin, she'd be proud of me. He smiled as he made his way to his parents. He stretched out his hand, hoping for a handshake. Instead he got a hug.

" Son, we've missed you," said his father glad of the gesture.

" Shin, I'm so glad you're all right."

" Of course mother, I'm strong you know." They all laughed, this was what being in a family was meant to feel like.

" Mother, father I have something I have to do, would you mind taking my things in," said Shin looking at his father. Sawada san smiled at him, it's been a while since they could just talk not involving yelling.

" Sure, you go a head. Do you need the car?"

" Yeah, is it alright if I take it?" his father nodded it felt good not yelling. Shin gave him one last glance before driving off. He had some unfinished business.

" Yankumi? Yankumi?" a group of boys were staring at her.

" What, what do you want?" She woke from her daze.

"Gez Yankumi why are you always day dreaming? You're a teacher ya know, leave the day dreaming to us," Laughed a boy.

" I wasn't day dreaming and you shouldn't be day dreaming either." Kumiko was reddening, observant brats, thought Kumiko, just like another young man.

" Fine if you don't want me day dreaming I'll teach you. How about calculus?" Kumiko had her evil grin on. A groan was her response.

Kumiko had spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of reality, teaching at times and day dreaming the other. Her 'dreams' we're about the same person in the same situation. I was time to see him but she still hadn't been able to.

At 3:30 sharp the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, but by 3:29 no one but Kumiko had been left to hear it. She moved slowly to the teacher's lounge towards her desk. A not was on her table, it was in a neat hand but slightly masculine.

Kumiko 

_I'm back._

Sawada Shin had left Japan feeling confident and carefree, but as time wore on he wasn't sure he had made the right decision. Fortunately once the results of his endeavours began to show in Africa he was glad he had left. The only thing that had continued to bug him was his ex teacher.

Now that he was back in Japan he was going to settle those feelings. He hadn't dared to hope previously, but since the letter he had received from Kumiko he allowed himself the luxury.

Shin had driven to the Kuroda house only to find out that Kumiko was at School. Although he was embarrassed, he was glad to see her grandfather again. After an exchange of good wishes and stories, Shin had gotten the address of Kumiko's new school.

He had written a note and asked one of the teachers to give it to her. He had gotten some strange glances as to why a young handsome man was looking for Yamaguchi sensei. After leaving the note he had gone to wait for her.

Kumiko was tired she had gone everywhere looking for Shin, the riverside, the Kuroda house, Kuma's Ramen shop and even his old apartment. She even made a frightening call to his family home. He hadn't been at any of those places.

" Where could that brat be, it's getting late too." There was one place left and it was a long shot.

The Shirokin building was still standing even though the school had shut down for almost 2 years. Kumiko searched the ground's, no Shin. She was about to give up when she noticed that window was broken right next to a door. The brat broke it, thought Kumiko. The only place left was the 3D classroom.

Shin had been waiting since #, still no kumiko, it was now, 5:45.

" Yankumi, are you really that dense?" he gave a sad laugh, disappointment couldn't even describe his feelings.

" You're wrong brat, I'm not dense," by the door was a figure Shin had been dreaming about for weeks.

Shin smiled, she'd finally found him. Shin moved towards her.

"Took you long enough," he smirked, he kissed her. He could feel hands pushing against his chest in defiance. He pulled slightly away.

" I've waited two years to do this, I'm not you student so.." she interrupted him. He's right it's been two years.

When they pulled away both were red and blushing.

" Shin, what did you want to tell me that time at the river?" she asked innocently.

" You should know by now," he said looking at her intently. She shook her head.

He hugged her, " I love you."

Happy valentines and please review :)


End file.
